Pause
Background Pause is assumed as Xewleer's first Moderator. She doesn't really care about 'first' or all the powers she wields or much about Xewleer at all, which is a point of confusion to him, as all of his moderators at least tolerate his company. She was not always like this, once, she showed a great interest in the world. Biography Mortal Life When the world was young and the mortal races and the races which would outlast them fought each other and themselves, Xewleer, a newly made Administrator, walked the World. He saw many things. One thing that arrested his attention was a young warrior queen who sought to rule more than what her father had. He watched her and her people struggle and rise... then fall. He had become a hanger on of her court, and watched the workings of humans that he knew were really petty, compared with the world at large. When the enemy was at her gate and her allies had abandoned her, except for Xewleer, who was still interested in what she would do. She was able to flee the city with him and a few warriors. But the enemy whittled at their forces until her men deserted her. She confronted Xewleer about how he never seemed to take damage, or even shot at. He told her about himself and real face of the world. She took him a fool until he caused them to teleport away from her enemies and into a faraway desert kingdom. She asked him if she could have that power of his, that she would do anything for him to have it. Her Transformation He made her an Immortal Moderator. He gave her a very large share of power, and then realized he didn't know what they could do with it. Pause eventually suggested that they pick up more allies, so that he could take over the world, to mold it as his own. He laughed at this suggestion. He told her that he was just touring this world he administrates, to learn about the mortal races. Eventually, he was called back by the other Administrators and he went back with Pause and the other moderators he had gathered over time. By this time, Pause had become world weary, and Xewleer realized that she may not have been cut out personality wise for immortality. After meeting other Administrator's Moderators, she realized the full potential of immortality and became more serious and duty filled. Guarding Kaede Xewleer was assigned to guard Kaede E. Mellow by the other Administrators. Pause was immediately assigned to it, as Xewleer hadn't given her an assignment for years, other than to learn some of the more powerful fighting styles that were starting to develop. Kaede proved to be a boring assignment, as neither really cared to talk to each other much. Even when they did, they ended up either fighting or just awkward pauses. Eventually, the antics of Silabus Hart became known to Xewleer and Pause (who had, actually, learned a few moves from his grandfather). Xewleer told her that Humanity needed more than just the protection Legend s, and that he planned on using Hart's ambitions as well as humanity's desire for power to overthrow the balance, and cause much of the reigning powers of the Elves, Goblins and Dwarves to be threatened. He told her of the Librum of Dragonslaying that Silabus would be given and that Kaede would be the only way to open it. She was to fight Silabus, convincingly, and be defeated by him. She would then give him the key to the Forgotten Depths, which would free Kaede. Pause questioned whether it would be wise to let her out, but he said that she would not be a true threat, compared to others who would come and threaten the world. She did as she was commanded, though it left a bad taste in her mouth. Later she would track down Kaede, by Xewleer's command, and tell her that she would be left alone by the forces of Immortal and Administrator alike, if she would stay quiet. She took her down and gave her the message. Though, in the battle, a substantial portion of her tail was cut off. This caused her to take a vacation, and relax for once, before returning to Xewleer's assignments. Adventures Russel Moor She was traveling to a small kingdom to visit what may have been survivors of her species when she was attacked by Russel Moor who claimed to know about Silabus Hart and the events surrounding Kaede. She hoped to kill him without using any of her powers, but he was skilled, and she was about to strike him down before Xewleer stopped her and recruited him for his team. Prime Revenant She was sent by Xewleer to investigate a disturbance among Dark Creatures in the area of Cameo's The Dragon Fangs. There many of those creatures have been gathering, and reports state that they are all headed to one place. She travels there and is joined by a Shade, who is ancient and knows much more than any of the Moderators currently. Notes *Inspired by this character by John Su (of Deviant Art): http://johnsu.deviantart.com/art/Potetsu-57162154 *She would have a tail, a big bushy one. But she wouldn't be Utan or anything like that, it would be one of the species that were created that were slowly becoming extinct at the time. *She met Plue once, after giving Kaede her warning, she thought him 'cute' and let him brush her tail, something she beat Xewleer for doing. She then gave Plue some interesting stories and they went their separate ways. Category:Female Category:Unknown Species Category:Chronicle of the Blade Masters Category:Legend of the Blade Masters Category:Xewleer Category:MODERATOR Category:IMMORTAL